


Un mundo de alfas

by Flamingori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oikawa sólo quiere ser feliz, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverso, Romance, no descarto un posible Lemon en el futuro, pero con amor y cariñitos y cosas bonitas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: Ser un omega no es nada fácil cuando eres Oikawa Tōru. Después de un día que se esfuerza por olvidar, un día que truncó sus mayores sueños y aspiraciones como deportista, ha debido aprender a manejarse en un mundo de alfas. Algo para nada sencillo cuando la sola presencia de Ushijima Wakatoshi hace añicos su entereza.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Sobre el omegaverso:** Cada autor tiene sus gustos o preferencias dentro de cada omegaverso, aquí explicaré las mías. Parto de la base de que los hombres en este AU se dividen en tres grupos.
> 
> Ω - OMEGAS: al igual que las mujeres con la menstruación, cada mes un omega entra en el llamado “ciclo”, su duración y efectos varían considerablemente de un omega a otro, pero no suele superar los 7 días. Durante este periodo segregan feromonas sexuales (únicas de los omega) que favorecen la fertilidad, además de un lubricante natural que les sirve para mitigar el dolor de una penetración más o menos brusca. Un omega sólo puede quedar embarazado durante su ciclo.
> 
> α - ALFAS: todo alfa entra en celo por la reacción de las feromonas de los omega. Durante el celo se vuelven más violentos y territoriales, pueden llegar incluso a perder la razón; por norma general, son hombres con una alta o muy alta fertilidad. Son los únicos capaces de fecundar a un omega, para ello tienen una especie de bulto o protuberancia en la base del pene, el cual se hincha cuando eyacula, haciendo imposible su retirada. Esto es, que un alfa debe permanecer abrazado al omega hasta que dicha inflamación desaparezca, cosa que lleva un par de minutos.
> 
> β - BETAS: son los hombres corrientes y molientes, no les influye el celo de los omega ni tienen las hormonas propias de los alfa, por lo tanto, no pueden fecundar a un omega.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Vinculación** entre un alfa y un omega.  
>  La vinculación (o también llamada “lazo”) tiene carácter tanto físico como emocional. Para llegar a vincularse, un alfa debe morder la nuca del omega durante su ciclo, entonces y sólo entonces pasará a vincularse con dicho omega. La vinculación podría definirse como una especie de contrato social donde ambos, alfa y omega, se comprometen a reproducirse únicamente con el otro, al menos, hasta que el ciclo actual haya acabado.  
> Nota: la vinculación no ocurrirá si el mordisco se produce fuera del ciclo.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Inhibidores:** con el fin de suprimir los efectos del ciclo (y evitar tanto abusos como embarazos no deseados) se han desarrollado varios medicamentos para los omega. Su principal componente son hormonas de alfa, encargadas de contrarrestar las feromonas omega. Los hay de dos tipos:  
>  -píldora: durante el ciclo, el omega debe tomar una pastilla al día; si las considera insuficientes siempre puede aumentar la dosis bajo su propia responsabilidad. No elimina los efectos del ciclo, pero sí los reduce.
> 
> -inyección o pinchazo: este método es mucho más agresivo y no se recomienda, aunque su uso es completamente legal. Se trata de una inyección cargada de hormonas alfa que eliminan el ciclo en cuestión de minutos, no obstante, tiene múltiples efectos secundarios (mareos, náuseas, desmayos…).
> 
> Ambos medicamentos se encuentran en farmacias y parafarmacias, pero sólo es posible comprarlos bajo receta médica. Por ello se recomienda encarecidamente a cada omega que tenga en orden y al día sus certificados médicos que le califican como tal, sin ellos la compra de cualquier medicamento hormonal será imposible.
> 
> \--
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Haruichi Furudate y demás señores que hayan contribuido en su creación. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla (tan homosexual) como ésta.

\-----

Éste es un mundo de alfas. Oikawa Tōru lo sabía, de hecho, lo sabía muy bien: lo había aprendido por las malas. No lo descubrió cuando, con 15 años, recibió los resultados de los análisis que le clasificaban como un omega, tampoco lo supo cuando, a partir de ese entonces, estuvo obligado a tomar medicamentos para restarle sensibilidad a su cuerpo; lo supo cuando llegó a la universidad.

Su condición de omega no iba reñida a su habilidad en el voleibol, aunque sí le había dado más de un quebradero de cabeza ajustar los horarios de partidos y entrenamientos con sus ciclos. Con todo, a nadie le sorprendió que entrase en el equipo universitario, menos aún que le convocaran para la selección nipona. Oikawa, y sólo Oikawa, tendría el honor de convertirse en el armador que representaría a Japón en las próximas Olimpiadas. De sólo pensarlo llegaba a estremecerse, y sólo pudo aumentar el ritmo en los entrenamientos para sacar el máximo potencial de sus nuevos compañeros. Reconoció en ellos más de un rostro, lo cual facilitaba el trabajo, no en vano ya sabía sus movimientos (aunque, para su mala suerte, compartía cancha con quien fuera el as de Shiratorizawa, una de las pocas personas que lograban hacerle perder la calma). El problema no fue ajustarse al ritmo de un jugador zurdo, ni mucho menos, el problema fue que Ushijima no era el único alfa del equipo.  
Estaba tan emocionado, tan ilusionado, tan decidido a jugar sin cometer un solo error que pudiera arrebatarle algún punto…, sin embargo, llegó el día del partido y Oikawa no apareció.

El motivo de su ausencia nunca se supo.

Ese día, Oikawa vio cómo el equipo con el que tanto había trabajado, ese equipo que llevaría a Japón a la cima, perdía de manera irremediable en el primer encuentro. Sabía muy bien que era su culpa, pero de igual forma sabía que no podía volver, al fin y al cabo, éste es un mundo de alfas. Y Oikawa Tōru es un omega.

 

Vivió los siguientes años de manera discreta, yendo de un trabajo a otro sin una clara ambición que marcara sus pasos. La única complicación que tenía —además de cuidarse como era debido durante los ciclos— era una lesión permanente en su rodilla. Quizá se la hizo cuando aún iba a secundaria, o quizás en la universidad, el caso es que ante los cambios de tiempo muy bruscos, su rodilla izquierda se quejaba como si fuera un anciano.

Llegó al hospital con tiempo suficiente como para visitar la cafetería, el frío del invierno parecía haber vuelto y su rodilla dio muestras de ello. Después de tomar un café con doble de nata y un pequeño bollo puso rumbo a la tercera planta, donde encontró a Iwaizumi con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tú es que no entenderás nunca que debes estar aquí para poder atenderte en la cita?

—Eres un enfermero aterrador, Iwa-chan, ¿qué ha pasado con el trato amable que debes darle a los pacientes?

—¡Trato amable mis pelotas, llevo diez minutos esperando por ti! —Iwaizumi rugió y aunque pareció más que dispuesto a golpear la cara de su amigo para borrarle aquella sonrisa burlona, se calmó en el mismo instante que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

—Puedes pasar, Oikawa-san. Estaba esperando por ti.

—¡Mei-chan, siempre es un placer verte! —no dudó en apartar a Iwaizumi y darle un abrazo a la mujer, su doctora: Iwaizumi Meiko. Había perdido su apellido de soltera después del compromiso—. ¿Lo ves, Iwa-chan? Éste es el trato que espero recibir.

—Me enfermas —Iwaizumi chasqueó la lengua, fue curioso ver cómo su expresión cambió de forma radical cuando vio el rostro algo aniñado de su mujer, relajándose de inmediato—. Meiko, llámame si tienes algún problema, el que sea. Estaré abajo con los chicos, no puedo dejarles solos.

—Ve con ellos, nosotros podremos apañárnoslas bien —ella sonrió llevándose las manos al vientre, acariciando la curva que había empezado a pronunciarse hace cuatro meses—. Ahora, Oikawa-san, ¿de nuevo la rodilla? Tendremos que hacer algo con eso.

—Justo por eso he venido —sonrió entrando a la consulta tras ella. Ocupó su lugar mirando, con cierta curiosidad, cómo la mujer recorría la estancia leyendo las notas de su cuaderno—. ¿Cómo llevas el embarazo? ¿Sigues con las náuseas?

—No, gracias al Cielo —Meiko suspiró visiblemente aliviada—. El problema es que ahora estoy comiendo demasiado. Este pequeño es todo un glotón —le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir hablando—. Supongo que lo entenderás más tarde o más temprano, Oikawa-san.

—Oh no, no, no —negó con ambas manos—. La paternidad no es para mí.

—Algún día encontrarás a un buen alfa con el que querrás tener hijos, ¡ya lo verás!

—¿Un buen alfa? —Oikawa se echó a reír, soltando unas carcajadas que para nada sonaron creíbles—. Mei-chan, eso no existe. Te aseguro que no existe.

Meiko entendió que no debía insistir en el tema y comenzó a inspeccionar la lesión, pero poco podía hacerse con una articulación que no había sanado bien. Se necesitaría desencajar y encajar de nuevo, un proceso un tanto doloroso que prefería ahorrarse (pues había visto la mueca horrorizada de Oikawa al contárselo). Antes de irse, le entregó varias recetas para que esta misma tarde comprara ciertos medicamentos que resultaban necesarios en un omega.

—Es una completa locura que hayas venido hasta aquí —le reñía entregándole el par de papeles—. ¿Qué será de ti si te ataca algún alfa?

—El ciclo aún es débil, ha empezado esta misma mañana. Y, de todas formas, me he tomado una píldora antes de salir, sólo por si acaso —le dijo—. No me distraeré en el camino de vuelta y pasaré el resto de la semana encerrado en mi habitación. Estaré bien.

—Aunque lo digas sigo sin estar tranquila. Hajime y yo iremos a verte, por si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Oikawa asintió con una sonrisa algo forzada, durante sus ciclos no le gustaba tener gente a su lado (pues era todo un espectáculo verle tan alterado y sin aliento, jadeando por el mero roce de su ropa), pero conocía la insistencia de la doctora: lo quisiera o no, iba a visitarle.

 

De pronto, y ya casi a mitad del pasillo en la primera planta, rumbo a la salida, todo su cuerpo se echó a temblar con la llegada de un nuevo olor, acompañado de una presencia todavía más fuerte. Un alfa había entrado en el hospital.

Sólo se relajó al encontrarle, reconociendo aquellos alocados mechones que mezclaban el gris y el negro.  
—¿Oya? ¡Oikawa, cuánto tiempo sin verte! —Bokuto golpeó su espalda, pasando luego su brazo por sobre sus hombros—. Hueles bien —sonrió enterrando la cabeza en su cabello—. ¡A tu alfa le gustará saber que estás en pleno ciclo! Ah, te espera toda una semana de agitada vida sexual, ¡qué envidia! La paternidad es estupenda, pero reduce bastante los ratos más íntimos con la pareja, ¿sabes?

—¿Paternidad…? —Oikawa le miró asombrado.

—Claro, ¿cómo si no llamas a esto? —se separó uno o dos pasos, hurgó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con una cartera de cuero, la abrió y le mostró a Oikawa una fotografía familiar: Bokuto a un lado, Kuroo al otro y, entre ambos, una niña, la cual apareció por la esquina del pasillo—. ¡Oh, ahí está! ¿Cómo se ha portado mi princesa?

La pequeña, con cuatro años recién cumplidos y unas ondas de oscuro cabello azabache cayendo sobre sus hombros, se convirtió en un torbellino de felicidad corriendo a los brazos de su padre. Saltó hacia ellos y Bokuto se puso en pie girando con ella, importándole bastante poco que pudiera golpear a alguien. El re-encuentro entre ambos fue tan emotivo, que a Oikawa se le escapó una sonrisa mirándoles.

—Con tantas vueltas harás que se maree —Kuroo se unió al diálogo llevando unos papeles en sus manos—. ¿Oya? ¿Oikawa? ¡Tanto tiempo!

—Está en celo —anotó Bokuto cargando a la pequeña sobre sus hombros—, así que quizá se una al club de los Papis Jóvenes, ¿quieres que te hagamos un hueco? Tenemos plaza de honor, o algo así.

—No tengo planes de paternidad, ni a corto ni a largo plazo.

—Nosotros tampoco los teníamos —Kuroo rió mirando a su hija, apenas bajó la vista y se encontró con otro par de ojos dorados que le devolvían una mirada divertida—. Ahora, será mejor que nos vayamos. La farmacia cierra en menos de una hora y no quiero que vuelva a subirle la fiebre.

Se despidieron con un puñado de sonrisas, pero dejaron en Oikawa esa sensación de vacío existencial que se experimenta cuando, llegado a cierta edad, se descubre a amigos progresando con sus planes de vida: Iwaizumi se había casado hace poco más de un año y ya esperaba su primer hijo, ¿y qué decir de Bokuto y Kuroo? Por lo que había visto en sus años de instituto, la buena relación entre los dos era más que obvia, y, suponía que al igual que Kuroo, supo que Bokuto se trataba de un alfa desde el primer día (es imposible ocultar las hormonas, e incluso si fuera posible, Bokuto nunca había sido alguien muy discreto), pero, ¿tan profundo había sido el lazo entre ambos que se habían atrevido a traer una hija al mundo? ¿Tan sólida era aquella relación?

Para Oikawa no era del todo desconocido el engendrar vida: ya se había quedado en estado una vez. Pero, al no tratarse de algo buscado ni deseado, se vio obligado a abortar, ¿cómo seguir adelante con el fruto de un abuso? ¿Cómo continuar llevando en el vientre el resultado de aquella terrible tarde? Un incidente que ni siquiera pudo denunciar a las autoridades, su palabra no resultaría nunca vencedora contra la de cuatro alfas, “eres un omega, asúmelo, has nacido para satisfacernos”, le habían dicho; y no le quedó más remedio que asentir.  
Como un fogonazo volvieron a él las imágenes del vestuario, qué desagradable había sido aquello, pasando de mano en mano —como el cigarrillo que comparten los jóvenes más rebeldes en los baños— de un alfa a otro. Y cómo deseó perder la consciencia, pero no fue así, todavía recordaba cómo su cuerpo ardía sin su consentimiento, cómo se amoldaba para recibir las atenciones de los que creía sus compañeros, nunca tuvo que haberse fiado de ellos, nunca debía haber creído en las palabras de un alfa.

Aquel incidente tuvo sus consecuencias, la primera, su abandono del equipo, la segunda, ésta más privada e íntima, un aborto. Se aseguró de llevar este tema con la mayor de las discreciones, ni siquiera Iwaizumi sabía de esto (y eran pocas las cosas que Iwaizumi no sabía sobre Oikawa. Por saber, incluso sabía su marca favorita de desodorante); se había aprendido un recital de excusas para contentar la curiosidad de los más cotillas. Si alguien preguntaba por qué había dejado el voleibol, le echaba la culpa a su rodilla, y si alguien preguntaba por qué no tenía interés en “vincularse” con algún alfa, se reía y decía que alguien tan guapo como él no estaba hecho para complacer a la especie dominante. Aunque, lo cierto era que despertaba más de una mañana imaginando cómo podría ser su vida (o la de cualquier omega) si se compartía con un alfa.

Ahora, viendo a Kuroo y Bokuto tan alegres, no podía sino envidiarles por alcanzar aquella felicidad familiar que para él estaba vedada. No era nada fácil seguir adelante después de vivir tal trauma como una violación —en grupo, para más inri—, mucho menos cuando por más que deseó resistirse, no lo consiguió, su propio cuerpo jugó en su contra. Eran demasiados traumas, demasiados malos recuerdos los que le impedían siquiera acercarse a un alfa durante su ciclo, prefería encerrarse y esperar que pasaran los días hasta poder volver a llevar su vida con absoluta normalidad, enterrando cada vez más hondo sus deseos de formar una familia. Resultaba inhumano matar un deseo tan natural como aquél.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando deshacerse de la cobardía que empezó a ahogarle, no lo consiguió cuando sintió humedecerse sus ojos. Mal momento sería éste para empezar a llorar, en la planta baja de un hospital.

—¿Oikawa? —se sobresaltó, no por aquella grave voz que le llamaba, sino por la agitación que sacudió su cuerpo de arriba a abajo. Quien le llamó era un alfa, con un aroma tan penetrante que incluso le arrancó un suspiro involuntario—. ¿Estás bien? —puso entonces la mano en su hombro y todo su cuerpo se echó a temblar. Una píldora por la mañana no era suficiente cuando le tenía a **él** tan cerca.

Sus tobillos fallaron al sujetar su peso, y de no ser porque Ushijima Wakatoshi seguía manteniendo unos brazos fuertes, habría caído al suelo. Gritó por ayuda y un grupo de enfermeros encabezados por Iwaizumi guiaron sus pasos hacia una de las habitaciones.

 

—Ya me has oído —Iwaizumi contuvo la risa viendo la mirada confundida de Ushijima—, entra ahí y muérdele. Es la manera más rápida de calmar el ciclo. Según ha dicho Mei, ya se ha tomado una píldora, será contraproducente proporcionarle más.

—¿Y una inyección?

—Sería incluso peor.

Ushijima asintió soltando un pequeño gruñido que mezclaba excitación y desagrado (fue algo curioso aquel gruñido), hizo caso del enfermero y entró en la habitación. En un gesto inconsciente se relamió los labios olisqueando el olor que empezaba a llenarla, más que olor, era perfume, tan dulce y tentador que guió sus pasos hacia la camilla. Se sentó en ella y el gruñido se repitió cuando Oikawa le miró, con sus ojos vidriosos y visiblemente aturdido, ¿era esto alguna prueba de autocontrol? ¿No superó ya bastantes los meses en los que jugaron juntos? ¿Acaso nadie sabía lo difícil que era para un alfa controlarse ante un omega que verdaderamente desea?

En parte agradeció que Oikawa desapareciera de un día para otro, con su marcha se iban también los impulsos que luchaban por hacerse oír, esos impulsos que le rogaban hundir los dientes en su nuca, recorrer entero su cuerpo con la lengua, y arrancarle los gemidos uno tras otro. Sin embargo, nada de eso llegó a realizarse, sus sentimientos por Oikawa tuvieron que ser debidamente enterrados en lo más profundo de su cabeza, y ahora, al verle con esa apariencia tan vulnerable parecieron volver a surgir todos a la vez.

Gruñó una segunda vez inclinándose hacia él, se tomó la libertad de acariciar su rostro, acunándolo contra la palma de su mano para comprobar lo dócil que volvía el ciclo a un omega. Pocas personas eran más orgullosas que Oikawa, pero no quedaba rastro de ese orgullo en estos momentos; este cambio en él resultaba aterrador y preocupante a partes iguales, parecía que incluso su voluntad había desaparecido, ¿era siempre así?  
Conteniendo las ganas que tenía de lanzarse como una fiera hacia su presa, deslizó la mano hacia su mentón, lo alzó un poco para mirar una vez más sus ojos y le movió con cuidado hasta proporcionarle una posición más cómoda. Su nuca quedó a su alcance, y aunque deseó alargar el proceso todo lo que pudo, dejó que sus dientes se enterraran en ella lo más pronto posible. Si bien la mirada de Oikawa era capaz de desarmarle, el gemido que soltó a continuación le haría perder la cabeza.

 

Desorientado y algo adormilado, Oikawa abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en una camilla, aunque no tenía la más remota idea de cómo había acabado aquí, y a su lado, charlando entre ellos en un par de sillas, estaban Iwaizumi y Ushijima.

—¿Qué hago aquí…? —preguntó mientras se incorporaba.

—Tu ciclo se ha disparado —le explicó Iwaizumi—. Creo que ha sido por ver a Ushijima, ha reaccionado ante él de manera bastante violenta, haciéndote perder la razón —Oikawa no se atrevió a mirar a Ushijima, prefirió seguir con su vista puesta en la camilla—. Te ha tenido que morder para calmarte, ¿te encuentras mejor?

—¡¿Me ha…?! ¡¿Me ha mordido?! —alterado, se llevó la mano a la nuca. Sintió su piel arder, y supo que la marca de unos dientes la adornaría durante unos días—. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido morderme? ¿Con qué derecho?

—Estarías en problemas si no lo hubiera hecho —Iwaizumi arqueó sus cejas, Oikawa seguía sin convencerse.

—¡Problemas que podría solucionar por mí mismo!

—Sí, parece que ya se encuentra mejor —Ushijima se puso en pie con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, no la borró cuando Oikawa le miró tan enfadado como se encontraba—. Ahora, será mejor que vaya a ver a mi doctora, ya voy muy tarde a mi cita. Supongo que ya nos veremos.

Iwaizumi le despidió con un gesto amable, pero Oikawa prefirió ahorrarse tal despedida. Ya en pie seguía con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Cómo se te ocurre permitir ese mordisco? —preguntó mirando a su amigo—. Con la marca en el cuello parecerá que soy suyo, un omega sometido ante un alfa en contra de su voluntad, ¿te haces una idea de lo horrible que es eso? No soy una propiedad. Soy una persona.

—Una persona que tenía problemas —le interrumpió—. De todas formas, pensé que ya te habrías ido cuando él estuviera aquí.

—¿Sabías que iba a venir?

—¿Cómo no voy a saberlo? Trabajo aquí —se encogió de hombros—. Ushijima se ha operado hace poco, y Mei se encarga de supervisar su rehabilitación.

—¿Una operación? ¿Algo grave?

—¿Acaso te importa? Te ha salvado el pellejo y ni siquiera le das las gracias, ¿es así como tratas a todo el mundo? Cumplir los treinta te ha pasado factura.

—¡No tengo treinta años! ¡Hasta julio no tendré treinta años!

—¿Y no crees que para entonces deberías hacer algo de provecho? Ya no somos unos críos, Oikawa, no puedes hacer malabares entre un trabajo y otro, y rezar por llegar con todos los muebles a fin de mes. Necesitas estabilidad en tu vida. Es un caos desde que dejaste la universidad —suspiró—. No hablaremos de eso si no quieres, pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo cómo fracasas una y otra vez.

—¿Y dónde dices que encontraré esa estabilidad? ¿Junto a Ushiwaka? ¿Qué es, un genio de la lámpara que cumplirá mis deseos?

—No, es un alfa, y podría ayudarte.

—¿Cómo va a ayudarme un alfa? Un alfa no es de ninguna ayuda, Iwa-chan, ¿no lo entiendes? —resopló echando las manos al cielo, todavía resoplando las llevó a su cuello, sintiendo una vez más el ardor en su nuca—. No, no lo entiendes. No puedes entenderlo, eres un beta. Nunca podrás entenderlo.

—Entiendo que no tienes dónde caerte muerto. Debes ya, ¿cuántos meses de alquiler? Cualquier día regresarás al piso y encontrarás tus cosas en la calle, ¿sonríes? ¿Te atreves a sonreír cuando te digo esto? Parece que estoy yo más preocupado por ti que tú mismo, Oikawa, ¿quieres tomarte esto en serio? Quizás Ushijima pueda echarte una mano, ¿no se supone que los alfas y omegas estáis destinados a estar juntos?

—Debe hacer tanto frío, tu cerebro empieza a congelarse, Iwa-chan, ¿pero tú te estás oyendo? No soy un mendigo, sólo un desempleado. Encontraré algo antes de que termine el mes.

—Empiezo a cansarme de cuidar siempre de ti.

—Siempre he dicho que eres como mi madre, Iwa-chan —bromeó, aunque la risa se cortó de golpe al no unirse Iwaizumi a la broma—. ¡Confía en mí, saldré de ésta! Lo arreglaré de alguna forma.

—¿Y hasta cuándo durará ese arreglo? No es más que un parche en un barco que se hunde.

—¡Qué poético!

—Oikawa, hablo en serio —le miró tras dejar la mano en el pomo de la puerta—. Ushijima ha dejado de jugar, ahora es entrenador. Habla con él, quizá consiga hacerte un hueco como adjunto o algo así.

Un bufido fue su respuesta.


	2. Chapter 2

De haber sabido la clase de encuentros que tendría en el hospital, no habría ido. Su nuca no paraba de arder y escocer, pidiendo las atenciones del alfa que la había marcado como suya; Oikawa apretaba con fuerza sus dientes en un intento por distraerse. Cómo lamentó la mirada burlona que le dedicó la farmacéutica.

—¿Píldoras para regular el ciclo? ¿Seguro que te hacen falta? —había preguntado la mujer señalando su cuello, con aquella visible marca roja adornando su piel, la cual perduraría un par de días.

Se marchó con la caja de inhibidores en una bolsa y su ceño fruncido, llegó a su modesto (muy modesto, en realidad) apartamento maldiciendo a Ushijima de siete maneras distintas. Le llegó a sorprender la fluidez de su propio vocabulario, quizá pasar tanto tiempo en compañía de Iwaizumi —alguien que, por norma general, maldecía más de diez veces al día— le estaba pasando factura.

Llegó pensando que durante un día, dos, e incluso tres, su cuerpo ardería sin su consentimiento, y le tocaría evitar cualquier contacto con el exterior. Estaba en los genes de un omega anhelar las caricias de un alfa aunque no las deseara, de hecho, si un alfa apareciese por su apartamento, el ciclo iría a peor. Por suerte, fue Ushijima quien mordió su nuca, esparciendo parte de sus propias feromonas en él, ante el olfato de un alfa, Oikawa ya “tenía dueño”. Y había que estar loco, o totalmente desesperado, para atacar a un omega con pareja, o supuesta pareja dado el caso.

No le gustaba admitirlo, pero debía agradecer ese mordisco, no sólo mantendría alejado a los posibles intrusos, sino que también parecía calmar su ciclo. No había rastro de la fortísima fiebre que le obligaba a jadear cuando respiraba, tampoco del ardor en su piel, tan ardiente que hasta la ropa se volvía molesta, y lo mismo debía ocurrir con su propia entrepierna, la cual olvidaba su estado de reposo. No sentía nada de eso a pesar de estar en pleno ciclo y no haber tomado ni una sola píldora (se disculparía con Mei por haberle mentido en su consulta). De hecho, no veía necesarias las que había comprado, ¿era así de sencillo aplacar el ciclo? ¿Con un mordisco? Tanta facilidad resultaba insultante, aunque ningún alfa estaría dispuesto a solamente morder la nuca del omega, querría hacer más, mucho más que un mordisco. Y ahí estaba de nuevo Ushijima haciendo algo diferente al resto: no se había aprovechado del estado tan vulnerable que le habría mostrado, se había limitado a darle aquel mordisco para salvarle, no hizo más, no hizo menos.

Se puso en pie de un salto al sentir sus mejillas arder, importándole bastante poco haber echado por los aires el mando del televisor. Se giró todavía alertado hacia la puerta y toda su agitación desapareció de golpe al ver el rostro arrugado de la propietaria del edificio de apartamentos; siempre portadora de malas noticias.

 

Era bien entrada la noche cuando el joven matrimonio Iwaizumi apareció, él lamentándose del agotador turno que había tenido con sus compañeros, y ella riendo colgada de su brazo. A ninguno de los dos le sorprendió ver a Oikawa sentado sobre un par de maletas.

—Al final te ha echado, ¿eh? —Iwaizumi suspiró—. Era de esperar, nadie quiere un moroso como inquilino.

—¡Debería haber agradecido tenerme aquí! —se quejó Oikawa cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Es gracias a mí —y a mi hermoso rostro— que reunió tantas inquilinas!

—Nunca entenderé del todo tu forma de pensar —le dijo viendo a su mujer entretenida con su teléfono, supo que tramaba algo cuando le mostró el contacto con el que hablaba—. ¿Tienes a dónde ir? ¿A casa de tus padres? ¿Tu hermana?

—¿Eh? ¿No es obvio? Iré a tu casa un tiempo, Iwa-chan, ¡no puedo volver con mis padres como si fuera un mendigo!

—¿Pero sí puedes venir a mi casa?

—Para eso están los amigos.

—No cuentes conmigo, ya te dije que no pienso ayudarte.

—¡¿Y vas a dejarme en la calle?! ¡No tengo dónde ir!

—En realidad —le interrumpió Mei—: sí tienes. Acabo de conseguirte una habitación en un buen apartamento, mucho más moderno que éste donde vives, ¿conoces el edificio del centro? ¿Ése que han construido hace poco? Pues justo ahí.

—Mei-chan, agradezco la ayuda, pero no podré pagar el alquiler de ese sitio.

—Es un favor —explicó—. Verás, en ese apartamento vive uno de mis pacientes, le he pedido que te eche una mano y ha aceptado. Eso sí, sólo de manera temporal, hasta que encuentres un trabajo.

—Entonces se quedará ahí toda la vida. Pobre de su anfitrión.

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando con eso, Iwa-chan?!

 

Tuvo que haber desconfiado de tan buena oferta, por lo menos tuvo que haber leído el nombre en los buzones, pero no lo leyó. Se instaló en aquel apartamento aprovechando que el misterioso anfitrión estaba trabajando (o eso le había dicho Mei). Ahora le tocaba pensar cómo corresponder tanta amabilidad, empezaría con hacer un par de comidas. El apartamento era de lo más espacioso, con decoración y muebles modernos; sospechaba que le gustaría mucho vivir en este sitio, pero no podría vivir para siempre con un desconocido.  
Desconocido que no lo era en absoluto.

Oikawa ya se había vestido con un pijama y preparado el sofá del salón para dormir cuando oyó ruidos en la puerta. Preparó su mejor sonrisa para recibir a la persona que le había librado de pasar la noche en la calle, pero la sonrisa se esfumó de golpe cuando vio entrar a Ushijima.

—¡¿Ushiwaka?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Como que “qué estoy haciendo aquí”? Ésta es mi casa.

—No. No, no, no… tú no —negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo—. ¿Eres tú el paciente de Mei-chan? ¿El que se ha ofrecido a ayudarme?

—Si lo prefieres, también puedes vivir bajo un puente —dijo Ushijima atravesando el pasillo. Se detuvo mirando las mantas en el sillón del salón—. ¿Vas a dormir ahí? Es un sillón bonito, pero incómodo, muy incómodo.

—Estaré bien —respondió—. Además, sólo tienes una habitación que no pienso compartir contigo —Ushijima se alzó de hombros y siguió andando, pero se detuvo cuando Oikawa le llamó—. ¿Desayunas algo en especial? Quiero decir, me has acogido aquí, ¿qué menos que hacerte el desayuno?

—Cualquier cosa estará bien, ya será un alivio no tener que prepararlo —dicho esto, puso rumbo a su dormitorio, del cual no salió hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

Avanzó bostezando y luchando por no tropezar con sus propios pies, guiado por la mezcla de aromas. Por un lado, la fragancia que parecía destilar de la piel de Oikawa, debía ser cosa del ciclo, pero era un olor irresistible, y por otro lado, a comida recién hecha.

—Iwa-chan me dijo que te habías operado, ¿debes llevar dieta blanda?

—Mi operación no tiene nada que ver con el estómago, ha sido cosa de mi muñeca —volvió a bostezar tomando asiento, se le escapó una sonrisa mirando los distintos platos que componían el desayuno: arroz, sopa de miso, caballa asada y un par de vegetales encurtidos—. ¿Prepararás algo así cada mañana?

—Sólo si me libra de pagar el alquiler —rió sentándose frente a él, empezando a comer—. Es broma. Hoy mismo saldré a buscar trabajo.

—No, no lo harás. ¿Has olvidado que todavía estás en pleno ciclo? ¿Te has tomado algo? Por lo que tengo entendido, un ciclo puede ser complicado si…

—Estoy perfectamente —le interrumpió—. Y si quiero buscar trabajo, iré a buscarlo. No me hace falta tu permiso, puede que me estés ayudando y que… que me hayas mordido —suspiró volviendo a rascarse la nuca, todavía ardía—, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que te debo algo. Ya he tenido problemas antes y sé solucionarlos.

—Si insistes en ir, te acompañaré.

—¿Pero es que tú no me escuchas cuando hablo? Iré yo solo a buscar…-

—He dicho que no y es que no —sin su permiso, el cuerpo de Oikawa se sacudió con aquella voz tan firme. Se vio incapaz de replicar y agachó la cabeza—. Ahora relájate y come. Has hecho un desayuno muy rico. No sabía que supieras cocinar.

—Supongo que aprendes cuando pasas años viviendo solo.

—¿Solo? ¿Tú? Cuesta creerlo —Oikawa pudo notar cómo Ushijima apartaba la cebolla del puñado de verduras, recordaría no incluirlas la próxima vez—. A estas alturas te creía ya con hijos. Siendo un omega, ya sabes…

—No todos los omega queremos tener hijos y vincularnos para siempre con un alfa. Uh, de sólo pensarlo tengo escalofríos.

—¿Tan mal lo has pasado?

—¡Yo no…! —le miró casi ofendido—. Eso no es asunto tuyo, Ushiwaka.

Ushijima no dijo más nada y siguió comiendo, siempre había sido alguien de pocas palabras. No fue hasta el final del desayuno, ya bebiendo ambos el té caliente cuando volvió a romper el silencio.  
—Oikawa, llevo un tiempo queriendo preguntarte una cosa —le miró interesado—. Hace unos años, dejaste a Japón sin el mejor armador.

—Tampoco es asunto tuyo…

—¿No te pesa haber abandonado al equipo? Ese partido fue un completo caos sin ti.

—Ellos, todos ellos… se lo merecían. Se merecen todavía algo peor —Oikawa resopló poniéndose en pie, demasiado tenso como para seguir sentado—. Tus compañeros arrancaron de cuajo todo el apego que le tenía al equipo.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Se burlaban de ti o…? Sé que mucha gente no tolera a los omega, pero…

—No, no… ojalá hubieran sido unas burlas —volvió la mirada a Ushijima y le encontró mirándole con genuino interés, una locura pasó por su mente, ¿y si se lo contaba? Ushijima no era del todo un extraño, y Oikawa sentía que si compartía un suceso tan traumático, podría aliviarle. Por poco alivio que fuera, merecería la pena—. Me violaron.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Días antes al partido había entrado en mi ciclo, logré reducirlo con pinchazos y pastillas. Pero no tuvo que ser suficiente —suspiró—. Nunca podrás hacerte una idea de lo despreciable que me llegué a sentir, pasando de uno a otro como un cigarrillo, con mi cuerpo reaccionando sin mi permiso a aquellas caricias tan repugnantes. Te aseguro que pocas personas se han odiado tanto a sí mismas como yo lo he hecho, ¿y te atreves a hablar de la culpa por haber dejado el equipo? Debe ser una broma.

—No sabía nada de esto… yo… lo siento —apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que llegaron a rechinar—. Has dicho que estabas en el ciclo, ¿ellos…? Quiero decir, tú…

—Aborto, prefiero que me tachen de asesino antes que llevar en el vientre el fruto de esa brutalidad.

—Lo siento… si hubiera sabido que…

—¿Qué más da eso ahora? —le interrumpió—. ¿Habrías hecho algo de haberlo sabido entonces? Sí, unirte a ellos, así es como funciona.

—No generalices —advirtió—. No todos los alfas tenemos las mismas aficiones. Yo nunca haría algo así.

—¿Qué intentas, ser un héroe y rescatarme? —se cruzó de brazos arqueando sus cejas—. Un poco tarde para ello.

—En absoluto, sólo quiero ayudarte —se atrevió a responder quedando frente a él, estiró el brazo hasta alcanzar su mejilla. Sonrió con la mirada ligeramente enfadada que le devolvió Oikawa—. No pensaba que confiaras tanto en mí como para contarme algo así de privado.

—A decir verdad, no sé por qué te lo he contado —contestó apartando su mano—. Nadie sabe lo del aborto. Y quiero que siga siendo así, no soportaría que me tratasen con lástima. Más te vale no tratarme así.

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para no hacerlo, sé lo duro que llegabas a entrenar. Eras realmente un ejemplo a seguir, te costaba el doble que al resto, y allí estabas, negándote a abandonar la cancha. Nunca te tendría lástima, hace años que te has ganado mi respeto —confesó.

—No… no conseguirás nada con tantos halagos.

—De momento, he conseguido que te sonrojes —a Ushijima le delató su sonrisa, que creció cuando Oikawa le devolvió un ceño fruncido. Había visto que Oikawa estaba roto, y se sintió en la obligación de arreglar tal estropicio. Algo que haría de buena gana, de muy buena gana realmente.

—No te lo he preguntado, pero, ¿vistes siempre un chándal? Parece que vas a hacer ejercicio.

—Es mi rutina, no pienso saltármela.

—¿Pero a dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Oikawa siguiéndole por el pasillo, Ushijima le ignoró y decidió atar los cordones de sus zapatillas—. ¿No me has dicho que te han operado? ¿A dónde ha ido el reposo del convaleciente?

—¿Quieres venir? —ofreció—. ¿O temes no poder seguir mi ritmo? No te culpo, debes estar en muy mala forma.

—Hah, ni de broma —y qué fácil era para Ushijima atacar el orgullo de Oikawa—. Serás tú el que no pueda seguirme, Ushiwaka.

Ushijima acostumbraba a correr un par de kilómetros cada mañana, lo llevaba haciendo desde sus años de adolescente y no podría desprenderse como si tal cosa de tal hábito. Había sido una agradable sorpresa saber que a partir de ahora tendría compañía. Aunque se tratase de una compañía tan ruidosa, las quejas de Oikawa continuaron antes, durante y después de la sesión.

Prefirió no profundizar en por qué consideraba tan agradable tenerle cerca, si lo hiciera, sería él quien acabaría sonrojado hasta las orejas… y Oikawa no tardaría ni dos segundos en reírse de él, prefería evitarlo.


End file.
